fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shi'nefer Nakano
|name= Shi'nefer Nakano |kanji= 中シネファー |romaji= Nakano Shinefā |alias= Musubi-no-Kami (結びの神, Musubi-no-Kami; lit. "God of Union") Empress Emeritus Kibō (希望上皇, Kibō-jōkō) Gōzanzemyōō (降三世明王, Gōzanzemyōō; lit. "Conqueror of Three Worlds") Hero of Bosco (ボスコ勇者, Bosuko no Yūsha) Tentei (天帝, lit. "Heavenly King") |status= Alive |race= Ascended Demon (Formerly) - Hybrid (Formerly) |birthdate= February 9th |birthplace= Gecko's Island |gender= Female |age= |blood type= AB |education= Home Schooled/Self-Taught |hair color= Blonde |eye color= Gold (with golden pupils) |vision= 20/20 |skin tone= Fair |height= 6'0 (182.88 cm) |weight= 161 lbs (73.03 kg) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= Small of Back |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Tenchū Seikyō Empire |previous affiliation= Valhalla |partners= Sindri Zara (Occasionally) Avelina D. Draco |previous partners= |occupation= Tentei of the Tenchū of Seikyō Empire |previous occupation= of the Seikyō Empire Independent Mage |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= Heterosexual |marital status= Single |spouse= N/A |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Shayera Nakano (Mother) NaVarro Nakano (Brother) Sub-Zero (Brother) Samara Nakano (Sister) Nurarihyon (Brother) Kira Nakano (Sister) Avelina D. Draco (Daughter) Cynisca Soga (Daughter) Sadaya Nakano (Daughter) Soraya Nakano (Daughter) Timesa Nakano (Daughter) Ostia Nakano (Daughter) Semarris Nakano (Son) Zenobia Nakano (Daughter) Cyrus Nakano (Son) Seni'nefer Nakano (Daughter) |magic= |curse= Tamatebako |abilities= |signature skill= |weaponry and armor= |other equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Shi'nefer Nakano (中シネファー, Nakano Shinefā) is an operating within the realm of . Formerly Vasilisa D. Draco (ドラコD.ブシリザ, Drako Dī Bushiriza), she was a member of the illustrious Draco Family. Though her relations with the household would become somewhat strained due to her nomadic disposition, causing her to leave their stronghold Gecko at a young age. She is noted to be a direct descendant of Daisuke D. Draco, making her the cousin of Ayase D. Draco, Damon D. Draco, Lucian D. Draco, Adam D. Draco among others. It is likely that the former is her grandfather, though Vasilisa herself remains rather vague on details. Nevertheless, besides attaining recognition independent of her family background, Lissa seeks to map the world in her own mind, seeking to understand its people and customs through first hand experience. However, much travel would result in her meeting some very interesting individuals who would dig up the relics of her past. Upon learning the truth of her immediate family's demise, the young woman took to the warpath with the knowledgeable demon, after confronting the bitter memories. And with it she would bring about the end of that dark guild not just for that little girl who lost the ones she adored, but so that others wouldn't have to endure what she experienced. Freed of the earth's burden, she took to traveling once more, committed to honoring her parents' existence and undying love. Lissa's sadness remained however, as the wounds that were opened up anew would take time to heal. They were eased by the difficult task of managing day to day affairs as a nomad, but she managed. Only to encounter a guild that had remained relatively anonymous despite it's growing potency. Venturing into its reaches Vas would look upon the people who already called this place home before realizing she had found her own. Thus it became a place of settlement for Vasilisa, though even now the tug of the world remains in the back of her mind. Though life is never simple. The young woman would stumble upon a sadistic individual bent on maximizing his own diabolical tendencies. Set to the misfortune of the surrounding city and its inhabitants. Yet she managed to sway him with the use of a well-timed and coincidentally appropriate joke. Only later would she find out that this madman was her elder brother, opening a new can of worms known as the Nakano. While she wanted to shut down such speculation, the physical resemblance was undeniable; coupled with the abilities of his Super Archive, the similarities proved more than skin deep. Causing an identity crisis of sorts as she went to meet the person who gave her life; Shayera Nakano. Little would she know that her sudden discovery would aid in her brother recognizing his dark past for what it had done to him. Serving as a strong second opinion to her newfound mother's tough love lecture. Nevertheless, Vasilisa began to conceive a certain loathing for her newfound siblings, angered at their cowardice when it came to helping and searching for Raido. Leaving him to his own devices. The only exceptions to disdain coming in the form of Raido and Kira. Thus her next chapter begins as Lissa balances this newfound lineage and family with her wandering tendencies. Complicated further by the adoption of a girl from the Boscian city. She would soon welcome a second daughter into the fold, the result of a stop turned romantic escapade. Accompanying the joyous occasion was persistent aches and pains however. They would eventually reach agonizing levels, tormenting her on a daily basis as it clouded her mind. Making her angry, irritable, and prone to increasing fits of violence. Her entire body felt as if it was besieged by someone. Or embroiled in a war with itself. The woman feeling as she was being torn apart by the furious entity, a sleeping giant from within that was crawling its way to the surface. She would ultimately be forced to have it checked out by her brother, with the environment of the location serving as the decisive advantage needed for the Nakano to claim victory. Her human side crushed as her existence was remade, abilities wiped away and replaced with something far more powerful. Shi'nefer Nakano was born on that day, demon of the Nakano line and descendant of the ancestral mother. A new life and identity meant the adoption of additional values. Among them was ambition; no longer satisfied with simply raising her children but making a world where they could thrive. Yet this would cause a memory to surface; the plague of Bosco. The loss of her daughter's biological family was not a unique case. So she would revisit the landscape after leaving her children with their grandmother. Making use of her new strength to place sleeper agents all over Bosco for the sake of information gathering. Learning the routes of the slave trade, who was in charge, and more importantly who it was tied to in the Boscoian bureaucracy. A year would pass as she continued drawing information from all corners of the Boscoian slave trade, patiently waiting. Then she struck. A night of massacres that shook the country from top to bottom. Her Yūrei efficiently slaughtering every major player in the trade. However, the corrupt officials were people she reserved for herself. Removing each with a note of finality. None of the sadistic barbarism of her brother, but instead the tactics of an assassin: cold removal. Upon removing them, she would proclaim a new state, coupled with the systematic disbandment of the slave trade. More importantly, a unilateral emancipation of all slaves that resided within her land's borders was made effective immediately. The empire had finally begun. Appearance We have the lovely lady herself. She stands at the graceful height of 5'10, taller than the contemporary female, yet blessed because of it. Her frame is slender, with long unmarked legs of luscious design, meeting with a well-endowed rear. Lissa possesses a slim waist that fans out into gorgeous thighs and hips, completing the lower half of her hourglass figure. It should be noted that she is graced with voluptuous breasts, tucked away firmly in either a white tank top or military grade uniform. Resting atop these mountains is a simple silver cross gifted to the woman by her parents; it serves as a memento that she keeps close to her heart both literally and metaphorically. Adorning her heart-shaped face are eyes that reflect the sea, holding the twinkle of intellect and a hunger for adventure. Her almost platinum blonde hair frames her face with long primary bangs and shorter secondary and tertiary set while the rest cascades to the middle of her back. Around the center of her head is a hairband made of black iron, denoting her specific magic set as well as allowing her to keep her long locks in order. Serving as her traveling garb is a black cloak along with a black top and matching midnight pants, all with the exception of the cloak designed for form-fitting practicality, allowing her to retain a high level of mobility. When in colder regions like Iceberg however, she switches such clothing for black furs and winter coats that while form-fitted as well, are built to retain heat in order to keep her warm in the dead of cold. Such clothing is noted to bring out the platinum highlights of her hair by nature of contrast, turning it almost white. This in turn endows her with some form of anonymity for both shadowing her face and subtly manipulating the color of her hair. Many have noted that she inherited the majority of her looks from her mother's side of the family due to the genuine rarity of blondes within her father's kin. Though some would point out that the gene must be recessive if she managed to look so much like her mother's side. It is later noted that as her prowess with Iron Magic increases, her eyes change to the color of mercury or silver. Reflective of the potential she stores within herself for battles that require it. However, her appearance would be altered in subtle and more conspicuous ways after the burgeoning Nakano ancestry had its way. Eventually bringing the Draco line to heel. She has grown even taller, now standing at 6 feet even. Perhaps more distinguishable is an undeniable aura of authority and self-assuredness that permeates her figure, one that is somehow more voluptuous than before, possessing the maturity of an adult woman in the prime of her life. Notable are her pronounced chest, full hips, and slim waist, achieving a coveted hourglass that makes her the target of envy. Coupled with a face that is both coldly impassive and beautiful with rosé-colored lips, she has the disposition of an ice queen. She wears her now knee-length hair in a modified ponytail held in place by a black barrette. What is the most distinctive feature change, however, are the eyes of the woman. No longer present is the magnificent shade of turquoise. In its stead are equally distinctive pupils with a vertical slit extending across them and the sclera; they lend a sense of otherworldliness, hinting at an indomitable will within. Though Shi occasionally wears more casual clothing such as a blouse or t-shirt and jeans, she can most commonly be found wearing a battle uniform consisting of a high-line skirt and dress combo with a center cut and detached sleeves. Completing the look are shoes with a minimal heel, designed for function over form, albeit still fashionable. Since adopting a new trade as leader of the Seikyō Empire, she is shown to don normal clothes with greater regularity, often alternating between a tastefully simple black ballgown and a white sun dress. They are a part of an effort to look the part of Empress while remaining connected to her subjects. Shi'nefer has no interest in appearing as some worldly or heavenly sovereign that stands light-years away from those that she is responsible for governing. Hence she rarely if ever dons the formal attire of a ruler, finding the clothing restrictive as a warrior and one more than happy to engage in physical combat. Building on this, she has learned to deactivate her Nakano marker, adopting golden pupils and irises that retain the mystique of her figure without the disconcerting factor. Likewise, she retains her modified ponytail with the black barrette holding it in place. The design becoming an integral part of her appearance while helping to differentiate the woman from her mother. As with her appearance, the leader's body language remains decidedly formal, while still possessing traces of openness for those who seek to approach her with well-wishes or information. This blend is largely to serve as a warning to those who still cling onto the old ways and wish to retain dehumanizing institutions such as the slave trade. A small hint that she has eyes and ears throughout her nation and empire, designed to make certain that such disgusting practices remain dead. Perhaps some of her intimidation remains in her body language, however it is directed and projected for those who are decidedly in the wrong. The hardness in her eyes a sign that she will find them, and that when she does they will wish she hadn't. Since deification by the citizens of Seikyō, Shi'nefer has undergone another change, one to match with her new role as patron goddess and the chief protectress of the empire: Musubi-no-Kami (結びの神, Musubi-no-Kami; lit. "God of Union"). While she retains her natural height of 6 feet (albeit with the ability to alter it at will), other pieces differ. For one, her hair flies freely; no longer confined to a ponytail, its new, jet-black hue shines in the august sun. Still long, it flows to her lower back, while a long bang drifts down the middle of her face. Musubi's expression is that of cold impassiveness, yet if one looks closely, the beginnings of a smile play at her lips. What draws people in, however, are the goddess's eyes: a rectangular pupil stretches across each, nestled in a sea of olive green. Their abnormal appearance carry a certain intensity befitting her station. In line with her name aesthetic, the woman dons clothing befitting a priestess, albeit modified to accommodate her voluminous form. A white kimono is worn open, the sleeves decorated with an open eye to denote her far-seeing capabilities. Matched to them is a modified hakama, a long thin portion cut out around the hip area. Their bright scarlet hue is said to remind the world of the burning flame, such is their vibrance. Around her neck are mala beads, a symbol of her divinity. Lastly, she wears a simple pair of sandals, humble in design and worn to the point of comfort. Personality Independent to a tee. That is the first phrase that comes to mind when describing Vasilisa's personality in as concise of a sentence as possible. As a child, this meant that she was rather headstrong, believing her way to be the best way even when it was proven to be less efficient or worse incorrect. Lissa firmly believes that one is responsible for making their own way in the world, so from a young age she was already learning how to participate in various parts of the family business, with the expectation that either sooner or later she would be leaving them. This premonition would prove to be correct when in her teenage years she unceremoniously left Gecko's Island. This was due in part to a secondary quirk of her personality, namely a tremendous curiosity for the state of the world around. It became Lissa's drive from childhood to seeing the lands that lie beyond her family's home, despite knowing the potential conflict it would create when she left on her own accord. Despite that it was of terrible importance that she see the world with her own eyes, rather than through the perspective of a book. Put simply, she wanted to live it, not just read it. In spite of the strain caused by her absence, Vasilisa still holds a strong love for her family, always enthused when she crosses paths with one of them on her travels, and often deciding to accompany them for part of their own journey. This is expanded upon by Vasilisa's sporadic and somewhat unpredictable returns to Gecko, often to meet with her cousins and share the stories she has gathered over time. However, with the pull of her nomadic tendencies, Vasilisa will return to her own path, the idea of settling down remaining foreign to her when there is so much ground left to be covered. She has noted the possibility of passing on this odyssey to her children should she be unable to complete it during her lifetime. Stemming from her insatiable curiosity is a profound love for books. Due to her nomadic nature, Vasilisa doesn't have a large quantity on hand, but it can always be assured that she has a least a couple novels with her. It is noted by Lissa that she'll read any genre available, running the full gamete of non-fiction to fantasy and everything in between. Her extensive book reading serves as the foundation of where she'll explore next, while using the texts to inform her of dangers, unexpected occurrences and other things that may be waiting for her. Because she takes book reading so seriously, Lissa hates being disturbed, particularly when reading a especially engrossing narrative. When disrupted she feels that her body of knowledge is hampered, as she can't process the information in the peace and quiet of her own mind. As such, she has been shown to have a rather pronounced temper when dealing with those who disturb her. Simply put, they generally meet her fists, which helps drive the point home of leaving her alone when she is busy. In general however, Vasilisa was noted to have a powerful temper from early childhood, particularly when it came to doing things her way. Should people fail to comply with her vision, they invoke her rage. Even as a kid, when such an event occurred, Lissa would resolve the issue with her fists, resulting in some nasty injuries. With the onset of adolescence and young adulthood however, her temper has cooled, and she generally approaching everything with an even keel, with the exception of her book reading and independent nature, two harbors that won't be breached anytime soon. Since becoming a mother, Vasilisa is shown to take life far more seriously, believing it paramount to shower her two daughters with all the affection they could ever want and need. They typically accompany her wherever she goes unless the young woman deems it too dangerous for them. Otherwise, they can be found with her brother and his lover/wife/companion. Likewise, she is shown to be making honest attempts to reel in her copious use of foul language and other curses, noting that they'll overhear and question her on the words. She has tried to do the same with Naazariya, but has enjoyed limited to no success on that matter. On occasion her temper will resurface, often in regards to her children and their well-being. Though not conscious of this at first, the lengths that she'll go for them have notably increased to the point of physical violence, more than ready to crush the skulls of those who dare defile her children. Though notably she lacks the insane glare and malicious expression typically associated with a predisposition for extreme action, making her somewhat unpredictable. The seriousness that she associates with her children is reflected with her extended family. She is shown to be very protective of Sub-Zero upon discovering parts of his tragic past and the fact that he was abandoned by his family members in a time of need. However, this does not stop her from admonishing him and laying down the law when he delves into the realm of self-pity, believing that kin must stick together and stay strong as a unit. It is for this reason that she attacked NaVarro on sight, smashing him against a wall in one motion as she believed he failed in his duties as an older brother to both assist Raido and lead by example. Setting a poor precedent that ultimately hurt his siblings and the family's cohesiveness. Part of these hard-lines regarding the nuclear family are drawn from her years on Gecko's Island. The Draco clan didn't just talk about family, they walked and breathed family. Everyone shared in each other's accomplishments, successes, and failures. For her and her Draco kin "We Are A Family!" aren't just words to live by, but a code of ethics that governs every aspect of one's life. Treating strangers as brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers people who mattered to someone somewhere. To support, chastise, love, and build up. A strong example that enabled her to piece together her Nakano kin alongside her newfound mother. A young woman used to being the only child was now surrounded by siblings, and Vasilisa strived to make it stay that way. Alas, the increasing encroachment of her demon blood had pronounced consequences on her nature. As noted before, she is increasingly violent when it comes to threats against her loved ones, particularly her children. At times she can be almost fanatical about their innocence, providing strict guidelines that are to be followed to the letter. If not adhered to or mocked, the culprit is met with fire and fury, and if further mocking ensues, they are met with physical repercussions that can only be defined as overkill. With many blows landed easily kill shots on more fragile entities, namely humans. She is easily irritable, in large part to pain that stretches across various parts of her body as the resonating demon blood begins remaking her albeit unwillingly. At times Vasilisa seems aware of this deviant behavior, struggling to squash it only to succumb much later to a cyclic existence as her human and demon sides fight for dominance. Occasionally leading her to grudgingly ask for help in diagnosing just what is causing this quickly intensifying deterioration. Now a full demon entity, there are some notable additions and departures to her demeanor. Firstly, she no longer refers to herself as Vasilisa D. Draco, instead taking the name of Shi'nefer Nakano. Part of her reasoning for this change is because it simply "felt right", a gut feeling of hers. Befitting her new appearance, the woman's speech has become decidedly formal, espousing the advanced vocabulary that she was always capable of but didn't use unless pressed. She also finds it prudent given her new status as leading figure in her own amassed empire. Another introduced trait, likely the result of the curse residing within, is a more battle-hungry demeanor. She is shown to become visibly excited when sensing carnage, madness, or warfare. More often then that Shi will look for the source of this trouble before seeking to resolve it via her own abilities. A secret hope of hers is that someone will have the gall to challenge her authority, be it an opposing nation or city. More importantly, that they refuse diplomatic resolution so she can frame the confrontation as their own fault when she summarily crushes them. For the sake of her growing nation Shi'nefer typically keeps such desires in check, noting stability and prosperity are important to the continued popularity of her regime as well as her image as a benevolent conqueror and sovereign. However, some characteristics of the old Vasilisa remain. Among them is her powerful affection for her children, spoiling them thoroughly while promising to give them the world. She dotes on them and her growing list of nieces and nephews with regularity, prone to making time for her favorites whenever possible. Likewise, her love of family remains intact, extending such sentiments to those who are under her rule, seeing them as people whose livelihoods are worthy of respect and dignity. Those who betray these values still draw her ire, though the consequences are far more severe. Treachery often results in capital punishment for her transgressors, as it does for those who seek to undermine her rule and their current existence by attempting to reenact Seikyo's former industry: slavery. She will typically have her Yūrei creations visit them, having planted these existences in all parts of her empire as watchmen of sorts, ready to intervene or activate at a moment's notice. For her it is imperative that this is uprooted and not replanted so her "family" is not broken up and systematically destroyed by an institution with a proven track record for doing so. Furthermore, she desires to prevent new Raidos and Aojiros from occurring within her borders, knowing that hatred only breeds more hatred. Thus, she seeks to cultivate an environment for her loved ones where they can reside without prejudice, inspired in part by the serenity of the Nakkai Islands that her brother and sister-in-law call home. The empress can still be found reading books and articles in her off-time, wanting to remain sharp and updated on all happenings in the world at large. It generally serves as placebo for her traveling bug, no longer able to indulge that hobby as one with demanding and numerous responsibilities. History She was born at last. Welcomed into world by a massive gathering of kin from across the place they called home. Her cries music to the ears of her parents as her father commented that she had strong lungs. A good omen in his mind as he took his precious baby girl into his arms. The hardened and cocky man with a potty mouth and temper softening immediately upon gazing at the infant's innocently adorable face. Ceasing her cries as she fell into a slumber. Not wanting to hog her (at least not intentionally), he would pass her to the next person and so on and so forth. Eventually, the child would return to her mother's side, finding comfort in the woman's grasp while yawning. Already various family members began fawning over her. Vasilisa was to be her name, Vasilisa D. Draco, the newest addition to the Draco stable. Even as her mother murmured another name, one that remained unintelligible as she joined her child in dreamland: Shi'nefer. For now at least, her aunts and uncles continued to coo before being shooed out by Lissa's father, who wanted some peace and quiet for mother and child. Both of whom were clearly exhausted from their endeavor and in no condition to continue entertaining people. Grudgingly they began trickling out, though not before extracting promises that the child would be brought around so they could spoil her thoroughly. Earning a good-natured groan from him as he hoped that his daughter had not inherited his penchant for foul language. An Island of Goodness .]] Her mother would soon disappear following Vasilisa's birth, leaving the father to rear the child. At first he would split time between searching for the missing woman and raising his baby girl, who already proved adventurous and mischievous. As the years passed however, he would realize the fruitlessness of his endeavors. The woman who he considered family had disappeared to the winds. His sadness would lead to him to cross paths with another blonde. While not the one sought, she nevertheless caught his eye. Fierce yet gentle, loving yet strong. A combination of nature's beauty and power. A conversation would turn into something more as they discussed everything from aspirations to the food they were eating. She would see a picture..... Free Flowing Independence People to Share Curse & Physical Abilities Physical Capabilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Despite relying heavily on her magic capabilities to provide the bulk of her offensive and defensive capabilities, Vasilisa is nevertheless capable of her handling herself in a melee situation. She normally uses a plethora of punches, kicks, and take downs against her opponent(s), taking advantage of her awesome strength to do so. In particular, she is capable of guarding against several individuals through simultaneous use of her hands and feet, coordinating fluent attack and defense patterns to throw them off balance and build space between herself and the would be assailant(s). It is common for her to make use of her iron abilities to augment her strength even further, such as covering herself in iron armor through iron make or increasing the density of the iron residing with her body to make her blows even more treacherous for the target. As such, her brand of combat are physically brutal, capable of breaking bones and rupturing internal organs with disturbing ease, making it beneficial for enemies to stay out of close range. Otherwise they'll suffer drastic consequences when it comes to their health. Master Muay Thai Practitioner: The art of eight limbs. Utilizing eight points of contact to deliver suffering that breaks minds and bodies. With the obvious consequence of obliterating the opponent. It is a style that Vas personally enjoys as it allows her to channel her colossal levels of strength into an impactful outlet. Using her hands as the sword and dagger, shaping her physical prowess into an embodiment of these bladed weaponry, Vasilisa has shown the ability to break through all manners of physical defenses, whether their properties are magical or mineral in origin. Thus the matter of piercing flesh requires little effort on her part. For her hands have lost their innocence, honed into instruments of hell. Ones that grow deadlier when coated with the woman's ubiquitous iron. Turning the humble extension into a critical attribute for battle. Allowing her to clash with a variety of handheld armaments by simply utilizing her fingers. Terrifying opponents as she parries then breaks their beloved blades before doing them the same to them. For this alone she has earned much recognition, arising to the title of Blade Breaker with each desecration of her foes' weapons. A horrifying scheme to behold if thou has the misfortune of facing her. A second, if imperative portion lies in the use of the legs and knees. Their function of axe and staff a perfect calling for the long and sensuous limbs that Vasilisa called her own. Unlike her hands, their function is not infiltration but rather one sided annihilation. They are meant for the purpose of crushing those who possess the audacity to face in her combat. Where as her usage of hands is tightly controlled and strictly organized, this usage is more liberal. Tapping into an extraordinary reservoir of prowess and cultivating the blunt weapon. Though her legs are shown to have a murderous edge not unlike that of the hands. Carving into individuals while breaking bones in a manner that only an axe can emulate. A single kick from her leg can collapse the torso of an individual, if not bisect the target completely. Leaving a bloody halves in her wake. Likewise, she is undeterred by armor and defenses, wielding her "axe" with careful proficiency while testing for weak points with her staff. Though one could argue that the maneuver combined with her existence as a weapon incarnate makes such exercises riddled with weak points. Nevertheless, she uses them precisely as one should, incorporating the chosen element at her personal discretion. Generously choosing when to use it, leaving her enemy to wonder when she'll strike with the weight of the earth. Exhibiting a certain playfulness. Physical Prowess Superhuman Strength: Monstrous. That is the word that comes to mind when one considers Vasilisa's strength. Some say it's abnormal for a young woman to be able to lift guilds by herself and demolish cliffs with one blow. But its a product of her standing as a Iron Mage and hard work. Her strength is such that she is capable of snapping iron and other metals apart with a few fingers, presenting extremely refined control to go alongside her colossal strength. It has been noted that her punches and kicks combine a extreme amount of heft behind them; by Lissa's own estimation, one of either is sufficient for ending most matches. It is also noted that contact with an individual or object produces very pronounced shockwaves that buffet all involved. Said shockwaves are also capable of causing rather extensive damage to the surroundings, resulting in many opponents trying to avoid the blast radius, often in vain. It is noted that whenever Vasilisa goes mental, she is capable of bypassing walls, obstacles and individuals, often leaving a trail of destruction in the form of a path. Immense Durability: While many assume that her durable frame comes from extensive iron magic usage, they'll be loathe to know that it is more so an inherent trait. Lissa's perpetual durability is bellied by her slender and effeminate frame, causing many to attack her reckless with the expectation of her crumbling under the weight of their attacks. But she doesn't, instead swatting them away as one does a fly. Vasilisa has shown the ability to take the brunt of attacks from her iron constructs with no more than a shrug, emerging unscathed despite her clothes being ruined. Most physical attacks are rendered null and void by her natural durability, allowing her to brush off opponents as if she was dusting her shoulders. In particular, powerful caster magic types such as Heavenly Body Magic that are shown to be devastating to the landscape appear to have proportionally minor consequences for her, allowing Vasilisa to continue battling despite the destruction to her surroundings. When she finally opened her Second Origin in act of necessity, Lissa was shown to suffer almost no repercussions afterwards, effectively dealing with the opposing cohort before defeating their commander and leaving the scene. As an testament to her durability, Vasilisa disposed of an entire dark guild composed of around 150 members before defeating their top team composed of S-Class level dark mages. She then went on to defeat their guildmaster have taking the brunt of several high level magics on the part latter, emerging from the fiasco with only minor injuries. It is stated by Lissa that only her cousin is capable of matching her in terms of durability within the Draco Family. Since ascending however, her inhuman durability has peaked further, able to tank attacks with even greater destructive power. However, what serves as a key difference is her ability to shrug off abilities meant to harm and kill her while retaliating in kind. This is due in part to high synchronization rate between herself and the curse she wields, with its unique structure and malleable properties becoming intrinsically tied to her. Notably, attacks that do harm her she begins to regenerate from immediately, due in part to the nature of her abilities and how they feed upon the environment. Ultimately, the only things capable of surpassing her newfound resiliency are attacks meant to wipe out nations and worlds, as she will regenerate even if there is a fragment of her left behind, though the process will be slower due to her building herself up from scratch. Spectacular Reflexes: Vasilisa has shown particularly impressive reflexes when in battle, being able to avoid a number of attacks at point blank range, particular those of the combo variety. This has allowed her to avoid attacks that could otherwise prove damaging, such as decapitation, head shots, and speedy projectiles designed to inflict severe consequences on her otherwise durable body. When coupled with her iron sensing abilities, Lissa evade and counteract attacks from a variety of angles and points. Thus protecting her blindside becomes the notion of childplay. To be precise, she is perfectly capable of reacting against attacks that aim to hurt Lissa from the front as well as those that seek to harm her from the back. Only attacks that are capable of overriding her reaction time and those that rely on slowdown have been shown to bypass this valuable attribute. It is the reasoning for her aptitude with catching and rebutting an opponent's attacks, before laughing in their face for trying to pull such idiocy with her. Since the full manifestation of her demon blood, the woman has generated even greater sharpness. Rather than an outright speed boost that would be normally anticipated, her precision with each movement has improved to the point of being nearly impeccable. One example of her greater reflexes was stopping a point-blank magic beam from hitting an ally by casually stretching a palm. Catching the attack squarely by concentrating her superhuman reflexes in the outstretching motion of her arm; allowing her to interrupt the offensive's trajectory. Coupled with a durability that now surpasses the metals she formerly wielded, she effectively nullified the attack with no harm to herself, retaining the same impassive expression she wore prior. These reflexes are shown to be uninhibited even when she takes damage, retaining the same pin-point explosion that allows her to come to the aid of allies. More importantly, she can evade high-speed attacks capable of hurting, appearing behind the opponent before delivering a vicious counter. Her reflexes and nimbleness are equated to being just ahead of a proficient High Speed user. Incredible Endurance & Stamina: Thanks in part to her durability and incredible magic power, Vasilisa has shown pronounced stamina & endurance. The most notable example of such an attribute is her traveling style. She has been shown to go for days on end without food and water, foolhardiness that would normally be the death of an individual. Though it shown that her body has learned to adapt, becoming extraordinarily efficient at extracting every nutrient available when she does choose to consume food. Failing that, her body will begin converting magic into energy for itself, allowing her to continue on her way uninhibited. Though such a system is shown to have its limits, extending such fasting periods to about seventeen days max. With each additional stretch of time proving detrimental to her health, eventually forcing her to consume and food once more, often feeling shaky and weak from having lost so much fluid and nutrition. However, this has changed considerably since her ascension to a demon of the Nakano lineage. What was a mere three weeks has now been extended to months if not slightly longer. This is due to a few factors; the first being the physiological changes she has undergone. They have reduced her need for sustenance, lessening the toll it takes on her body when she goes without. Secondly, Shi'nefer's curse power is shown to be far greater than her magic power was, easily eclipsing her S-Class status that she had as a human. This allows for the conversion mechanism to have a larger pool to draw from when necessary. Lastly, the unique function of her curse proves duly advantageous. Since she can convert negativity into raw curse power, it allows her to have a nearly limitless supply when in areas that are particularly steeped in madness or oppression. Thus, she has the capacity to battle for days on end without tiring, wearing down opponents as their own weariness and irritation feeds the power that runs through her veins. Curse Prowess Tremendous Curse Power: A beacon that gave rise to a new Nakano. An announcement that another chapter in the storied line of demons had finally begun after decades of delay. Her proclamation via her Curse Power is undeniable. When first activated, it shattered her brother's ice like glass, cracking the floor of S.P.E.E.D while creating a dense upsurge that wreaked havoc on the interior. However, what may have been more notable than the actual Curse Power was its presence. It was easily felt by all demon occupants of Tartaros Country, and easily reached individuals that were hundreds of miles away from her. Making it abundantly clear to them that she had arrived. Some have noticed that there is a heaviness to her Curse Power, as if it is part curse and part will, slowly bending all in her presence to her viewpoints and ambitions. She has noticed that weak-willed individuals began to show signs of being corrupted by her curse while their magic signals seemingly fade. A sign of her dominance over them. Quantitatively speaking, the size of her curse power is roughly equal to its presence, thanks in large part to her grandmother unlocking her second origin. Allowing it to mix with her demon side before becoming curse energy. More importantly, because of the unique constitution of her curse, she has the potential for a nearly limitless supply when placed in madhouses such as The Void or destructive totalitarian regimes. This is because of the innate ability of her curse to take negative energy and turn it into Curse Power be it emotions, phenomenon or general anarchy. This alone has many seeing as either invaluable ally, or a particularly wonderful tool, or a notable threat in the future. When manifested in totality, it takes on a hue of old gold and royal purple before being shaped into a spectral entity represents a deified version of its container. *'Magic Barrier Particles': A consequence of her curse and the curse power tied to it is her ability to produce magic barrier particles. She can easily produce them in an abundance or in limited quantities, adjusting the output based upon her current needs. In addition, she commonly places them within her constructs as a final mechanism for when adversaries overcome her constructs. Serving as an act of damnation for those who consider it wise or even prudent to oppose her vision. Likewise, she has learned to store these magic barrier particles in other containers for safe-keeping, creating different types of weaponry that can deploy this heinous substance against her enemies. The most notable storage variation is that of bomb variety, dropping it in places where it can burst onto the scene, poisoning all who breathe that air. As with the other aspects of Magic Barrier Particles, she can manipulate their size and concentration, allowing for slow-acting MBPs that leech away at a society or civilization while they remain unaware of what transpired. Moreover, because her brand is an extension of her curse, she can generate dormant MBPs that remain non-functional until she decides to activate them. Allowing for her to ravage populations without warning. Perhaps more understated however is her ability to take them away, easily locating and isolating Magic Barrier Particles before removing them from atmosphere. Possessing an innate ability to sense that what shouldn't be there before taking it back into herself. Often doing this after successfully vanquishing an enemy, allowing the defeated land to began resuming their livelihoods while being incorporated into her growing empire. **'Yasumi Idō' (休み移動, Yasumi Idō; lit. "Absence of Movement"): Taking her lessons from the effects and nature of Magic Barrier Particles, Shi'nefer has learned to release them in a concentrated format. Creating a dense multi-directional if not omni-directional surge with her at its epicenter, she attacks with them from all directions, creating a structure that encases opponents while additional MBPs seep into their pores and lungs. Because of the intention of this design, she built these MBPs to contain a strong aversive effect on the ensnared individuals, allowing for a powerful "immobilization" as the thickness of MBPs in the small region make magic null and void. Generating a buffer zone from the etherano of the outside world. Should she choose to do so, Shi can introduce nano-sized bits of her techno-organic substance into this controlled zone, allowing for her to begin assimilating those in her grasp. **'Hitei' (否定, Hitei; lit. "Repudation"): Taking advantage of the MBPs natural negation and suffocating properties as well as their microscopic size, she generates several from her person to create an omni-directional barrier composed of the tightly packed molecules. First and foremost, it serves as a complement and/or supplement to her leviathan durability. Knowing that even now there are still limits to her resiliency and unflappability, she devised this as a means of reputing attacks meant to eliminate her. While initially opting for one layer of protection, she soon began a stacking principle, noting that if one layer is gradually overwhelmed, a secondary and even tertiary layer would foot the remaining bill. Allowing her to escape mortal attacks (by her standards) relatively if not completely unharmed. It ultimately proves advantageous in high stake situations where she would otherwise be eliminated. **'Naminōto' (波の音, Naminōto; lit. "Roar of Waves"): This is the considered to be an offensive application of the basic principles outlined prior. Whereas the others are assigned more defensive or supplementary roles, this is designed for pure destruction. It is utilized in two manners; either through a medium or directly by the individual in question. The former approach forms the basis for her bazooka weaponry, gunnery, as well as other shooting weapons, causing sizable devastation to those who are in the way of her offensive. The secondary approach, often utilized by her commanders, Hakaisha, and even the woman itself, involves charging the MBPs before releasing in them a flood of power from the mouth. In the case of the Hakaisha, this beam is released from their chest, made all the more disastrous by their gargantuan size. This is due in part to the mechanics. Since the MBPs are relatively unstable, containing a growing amount in a small or sealed space creates a saturation effect, continuing until super-saturation occurs. It is at this point that the MBPs are released in a concentrated beam at the targets. Due to the highly vehement state of the MBPs, they are shown to completely eradicate any magical entities that come into contact with them. Leaving not even a trace of their existence behind. Notably, the reach and magnitude of this all-out offensive varies based upon how its being used, ranging from taking out a score of people to annihilating countries. Curse Barrier Particles: There are two sides to every coin, something Shi'nefer can attest to. Indeed, she began devising an opposite to her prolific use of Magic Barrier Particles, noting that there would be a day when she was facing those who wielded not magic, but curses. Hence, she created a substance that would similarly cripple if not kill them. The base of the new creation is initially devised from a transmutation of Devil Slayer Magic mixed with curse marks. This done in a vaccine manner where the curse marks strengthen the Devil Slayer abilities by serving as weakened form of the entity that the magic is meant to destroy. Taking the delicate admixture, she adds her the parasitic/corruptive properties as a further strengthening mechanism that ultimately rewires the Devil Slayer Magic into a new substance by combining the killing power of one with the destructive power of the other. Molding these two substances together she came up with the basis for Curse Barrier Particles, designed to eat away and eradicate curse user in a mold similar to Magic Barrier Particles. Once the template was established, she began experimenting in earnest, first learning to replicate the CBPs effectively and efficiently as a means of optimizing her system. After this was completed, she would then test it on unfortunate demons, wanting to make certain that its destructive potential was on par if not superior to her Magic Barrier Particles. Once satisfied with this, she began diversifying its usage. As with the Magic Barrier Particles, there are a variety of applications for the Curse Barrier Particles upon being stabilized. The first application comes in the form of barrier creation. Here, she can alter the size and shape of the CBP barrier, making it larger and smaller based upon her needs. In addition, she can manipulate its thickness and density, allowing for greater durability in the face of powerful attacks that prove sufficient for overwhelming her initial protection. Likewise, she can condense CBPs into the various weaponry that she produces via her curse, using the particles as the very potent ammunition that fuels her guns, cannons, bazookas, and other shooting armaments. She has also experimented with shaping the CBPs into forms such as arrows and spearheads, only to shelve this temporarily while solidifying the particles into a form that wouldn't break apart when being shot or thrown at opponents. While resolving this, she would learn how implement a Curse Immobilization Field, much like the magic Yasumi Idō, though designed for restraining and crippling Curse users. She would later integrate an additional absorption factor into said field by tying the curse template to herself via a careful introduction of nano-sized Tamatebako matter. Eventually reaching the right equilibrium for accomplishing this after having her Curse either overwhelm the field or be wiped out by its strength. Once this was successfully added however, Shi has the ability to make the field a feedback mechanism that takes from her victims and gives to her. Allowing her to tip the scales further in her favor. Tamatebako Tamatebako (玉手箱, Tamatebako; lit. Pandora's Box): From what has been surmised so far, the Tamatebako appears to a Curse based around the manipulation of a highly malleable substance that appears to be semi-organic in nature. Shi'nefer is first seen using it to create life-size entities that are humanoid and feminine in nature but possess extraterrestrial qualities. Notably, when their masks are ripped off, they possess the same distinctive eyes are their creator, presenting an intrinsic tie to her. As noted earlier, Shi'nefer came manipulate the form at will, changing it into whatever shape or construct she desires in a similar mode to her previous Iron-Make. However, the demoness has noted that the material is far more durable than her Iron or any other metal, possessing incredible resiliency against high caliber magic attacks such as the infamous and ubiquitous slayer variety. In some cases she is shown to be able to absorb these magic attacks, particularly Devil Slayer Magic, through reverse absorption. This particular attribute is most effective against those who have had a history of absorbing Curses as it changes to the admixture to a level that is more Curse than Magic. Making it susceptible to being taken. However, what appears to make this particular Curse so dangerous is how it can be empowered. While running on Curse Power like other hexes, Shi'nefer possesses the unique capacity for turning negative emotions and adverse/destructive phenomenon into a base for even more power. Negativity in any form, whether external or internal becomes dormant curse power that can be drawn upon should she wish it. Imbuing her with a potentially limitless reservoir of power, particularly in anarchic regions such as The Void. There, the limitless chaos would allow her to wage war with reckless abandon, turning out massive armies with which she can destroy all those who oppose her. In addition, she would discover a secondary consequence to this ready reserve of Curse Power: regeneration. As long as she can produce curse power, she is capable of regenerating lost limbs and bodily parts, even recovering lost organs and rebuilding herself from mortal wounds. It is believed that only attacks with world-shaping potency are capable of eradicating the woman completely and properly defeating her. *'Tomoe no Shirei' (巴司令, Tomoe no Shirei; lit. Tomoe's Commanders): As noted by the name, they are designed to be directly below Shi'nefer in the command hierarchy. They are responsible for overseeing her armies and intervening should the opponents prove capable of overwhelming the Yōkai. Like their subordinates, they possess incredible strength, capable of bisecting people with only their hands, not requiring rudimentary weaponry to shatter bones and bodies like glass. Imbued with even greater agility than the Yōkai, they can overwhelm their own armies should they choose to do so. They are also endowed with a more complete rendition of her curse, being able to create more grunts should the initial military front be eliminated, as well as give themselves weaponry and other constructs with which to wage war with. A sign of them being linked to Shi'nefer's will is the eyes they possess, sharing the same vertical line over the pupil. However, if she finds it beneficial, they can be imbued with a limited free will that extends beyond simple self-preservation. As with their inferiors, they can have built MBPs, designed for the unlikely case that they are defeated. A feat made all the more difficult by their shared regenerative capabilities. Perhaps more heinous is their ability to assimilate others, be it male or female, into their hordes. By inserting their hand into a females orifices, or allowing the curse substance to spread over the person's body, rewriting them into a member of their forces. Notably, their abilities can only create new "Yūrei" or a halfway house between Yōkai and themselves. Initially she could only create about five, noting that their greater intelligence, while still subservient to hers, made them difficult to handle at times as they wondered why she wouldn't destroy those who were hostile or offended her. **'Yūrei' (幽霊, Yūrei; lit. Spectre): Considered the intermediaries of Shi'nefer's forces, they find their creation lying in either the Commanders or Shi herself. Unlike the Yōkai, they possess a far greater quantity of human traits, with the exception of spikes protruding from their back and the deadness in their eyes, a sign of them being completely under the control of their maker. Regardless, they possess far greater intelligence then those below them, capable of creating strategies and coordinated offensives that allow them to break down enemies. Unlike the other types, they are typically created via assimilation rather than manipulation, retaining facets of their former existence in their ability to think, contemplate, and fight effectively. Like their contemporaries however, they possess enhanced strength and speed that when coupled with their intellect makes them a menace. They also possess the regenerative prowess of all other variations. Moreover, they can convert their bodies into weaponry to aid their attacking potential, most notably turning arms into various types of blades. A rarer application is the role of sleeper agents. Converting their bodies into the substance, before deactivating it so they can take the guise of a normal individual and collect information. Shi'nefer can then reactivate them remotely should they confronted with adversity or their cover be blown. Enabling them to fight effectively and proceed to massacre those opposing them. **'Yōkai Gunshū' (妖怪群衆, Yōkai Gunshū; lit. Goblin Horde): Known as the "grunts" of her army, they are hunched, relatively humanoid beasts that make up the bulk of her forces. Though they do not have eyes, the magnitude of their senses more than make up for this shortcoming, having a nose for magic and curse power reminiscent of a blood hound. They are capable of discerning between foe and friend based upon this sensory alone, and are can smell fear, anger, and other emotions. While not wielding the curse power of their superiors, they compensate for this in raw power. They are incredibly fast, matching High Speed users with a mix of bipedalism and quadrupedalism depending on the circumstances and environment. They are incredibly strong, ripping apart humans and other entities with ease thanks in part to their large hands and claws. More important is a mouth crammed full of incisors and canines, perfect for crunching through bones and organs. They also possess their creator's regenerative abilities, with only particularly devastating magical attacks capable of harming them. Ultimately, only attacks meant for total obliteration are sufficient for eliminating them. However, more often than not they armed with MBPs so that these are released when that happens. *'Ouka' (王化, Ouka; lit. Assimilation of a New Territory): This is a multi-purpose spell that is utilized by Shi'nefer for various conquering endeavors. In a literal sense, it is used to corrupt the landscape around her, seeping into the ground and all that exists as she releases the substance en masse. In this manner it is shown to incredibly destructive, destroying plant-life and other magic dependent life forms. Furthermore, it makes the area hers to command as she sees fit, easily raising constructs and other forms from the ground. Namely, it serves as a fertile breeding ground for her armies and commanders, drawing from the landscape to cultivate beings of exceptional. Moreover, the resulting madness from the affair serves as self-perpetuating mechanism, strengthening her hold over her new domain. The second and equally sinister application of the ability comes in the form of corrupting entities. Shared with her commanders, she can take over individuals remotely through her curse or through touch. This can be accomplished quickly by inserting her fingers into any orifice, allowing her composition to override their own or more slowly by allowing her substance to consume them. Unlike her creations, she has access to the full-range of forms available. This includes Yōkai, Yūrei, and most importantly her commanders, who remain in charge of all that fall below her. More often than not, she will convert animals and other life forms into the beasts that form the bulk of her armies, while using humanoid entities to fill the higher ranks of her forces. *'Monban' (門番, Monban; lit. "Gatekeeper"): Once delving into the role of conqueror, Shi'nefer sought to protect her newly acquired territories from foreign invaders. Anticipating that her sudden capitalization would most likely antagonize some of her neighbors, who would believe that she had an expansionist agenda that threatened to spill over into their borders. Despite not shedding blood or marching enemies to their doorstep. So she began developing entities that would be responsible for guarding the gates. Designed for defense and power, she created entities that are several stories high, dwarfing the landscape. Due to their nature as gatekeepers, they are rooted to ground, dotting the perimeter of her domain. When not actively attacking, she manipulates their form to mimic the surroundings, allowing for relative discretion. Thus, she typically places them in areas where they can be easily disguised while minimally disturbing their surroundings upon being activated. Notably, they are equipped with the capacity to fire weaponry composed of the curse substance rapidly, allowing them to cover a large amount of area with relative ease despite their rooted state. In addition, they can generate a trapping substance to ensnare invading adversaries. However, their most critical function is not an offensive one. To protect the integrity of the etherano and those who rely on it, the Monban serve as storage containers of curse power that Shi'nefer can utilize when necessary. Allowing her to maintain her strength while continuing to let her subjects live out their lives in relative peace. **'Jōkaku' (城郭, Jōkaku; lit. "Enclosure, Fortress"): A secondary ability of the Monban, it is typically utilized in times of crisis or a declared state of emergency. This particular spell takes advantage of their positioning along all of the empire's borders. First, the Monban are activated from their dormant states, allowing them to take up their positions along the edges of Seikyō territory. Once in place, they will release their MBPs, forming specific, heavily reinforced walls that link them with other Monban across all lines. Once in place, these MBPs will then link with the MBPs already present in the air, forming a several kilometer thick dome over Seikyō. The Monban act as the pillars that are responsible for keeping this entire spell in place, constantly circulating MBPs in order to maintain the integrity and resiliency of Jōkaku. This particular maneuver was designed to first repulse opposing nations that attempted to encroach on the state or obstruct Shi'nefer's moderate expansionist agenda. However, upon noting the fall of countries and guilds around her, Shi'nefer would strengthen the initial application in preparation for the destructive monster himself: Acnologia. Shi notes that should her fellow demons take it upon themselves to invade her stronghold, she can repurpose this spell for her newly created CBPs. However, she notes that this would require some significant restructuring on her part in order to make it as strong as the MBP equivalent due to the particles having a stronger foundation because of their prevalence in the environment. Nevertheless, the woman notes that is far from difficult to make the switch, only that it is somewhat time-consuming. *'Hakaisha' (破壊者, Hakaisha; lit. "Destroyer"): This is considered the pinnacle of her offensive firepower, creating a massive, floating entity that can blot out the sky due to its size. It is about the same size as Monban, though unlike its counterpart it possess mobility. This is due to its status as not one who protects, but one who destroys. It is capable of levitation which provides the behemoth being with its form of locomotion, allowing it to move from site to site. Like its creator, it possesses profound levels of durability, aided further by its great size. Namely, astronomical amounts of etherano are required to properly defeat one. In addition, like Shi'nefer it can assimilate unsuspecting individuals through direct contact, incorporating them into its frame until it has completely rewritten their genetics, brain functions and other capacities. However, Hakaisha only has the ability to produce Yōkai and Yūrei, due in large part to the complexities required for producing commanders. Notably, it can use a very potent and broad variant of Yasumi Idō (休み移動, Yasumi Idō; lit. "Absence of Movement") because of its enormous surface area, allowing for it to ensnare entire cities with relative ease. When coupled with the curse it is built from, it can activate city-wide assimilations thanks in part to the introduction of particles. However, what is more dangerous is a massive particle beam generated from pure curse energy. When used at full power, Shi estimates that it could wipe out a country. Indeed, because of the raw power involved and the competition between herself and the intelligent creation, she is only able to control one or two at a time, with the latter number pushing her to an absolute limit because of the strain of keeping it under jurisdiction. Thus, she reserves this for emergencies or when complete annihilation is required. *'Makōjō' (魔工場, Makōjō; lit. "Devil Workshop"): The place where it all begins; a workshop meant for unparalleled annihilation. From this template springs the weapons and entities that both protect and destroy. Her favorite weapons, particular her bazooka and cannon hybrid, find their origins in this foundation. At various times she has fashioned swords, axes, claymores, and spears with the intention of creating potent weaponry that far surpassed the preceding iron. They share their curse base's and creator's infamous durability, clashing with other weapons with no problems. Coupled with their rigidity and their wielder's behemoth strength, they are shown to break the armaments wielded by her advisories on a regular basis, often shattering them as opposed to the clean breaks her iron arms made on the opposition. It is for this reason that she enjoys using them so, the terror that appears in individuals faces as they watch things that they relied on for so long break like glass. Before they eventually realize they are next in line to be broken. She will often resort to this type of battle planning if foes prove themselves worthy of the upgrade; never does she bring this out earlier. **'Genshihō' (原子砲, Genshihō; lit. "Atomic Cannon"): Of course, there are times where Shi'nefer cannot resist partaking in the destruction of those who threaten or refuse to submit to her rule. Making use of her substance, she coalesces it into the form of a handheld ballistic weapon that is often compared to a cannon or bazooka. As opposed to using more of the curse substance, she instead utilizes MBPs. Having learned how to weaponize the particles in both an innovative and traditional manner, she channels them through the weapon she wields. The result is when unloaded, it has a powerful atomizing effect on those left in its crosshairs, destroying magic users at a cellular level. This results from a heavy dosage of magic barrier particles contained in a relatively small space. This creates a saturation that quickly approaches supersaturation as the space is crammed to overcapacity. When the pressure is finally relieved, the resulting blast makes ample use of this fact, overwhelming any magical entities that Shi'nefer is targeting. Because of its somewhat compact size, it does not possess the same level of firepower as Hakaisha particle beam even though they rely on the same principles. Nevertheless, she still estimates that it is sufficient for wiping out a small city-state because of the pressure-cooker design. *'Meirei Kisaki' (命令后, Meirei Kisaki; lit. "Decree of the Empress"): A manifesto that can be heard by all who are connected to her. A telepathic command that calls for their cooperation and assistance. This spell is one that does not leave room for denial, functioning as an authoritarian decree that expects compliance. It serves as the activation mechanism for all constructs she has present in the world, particularly her gatekeepers and her Yūrei, which are fixtures in the society that she has come to dominate. More importantly, it allows her to draw from the people of her domain to aid in her whatever conquests she decides to undertake. This particular facet is accomplished by small traces of MBPs that she allows to waft throughout her domain. Mixing them with nano-sized bits of her curse, they typically enter the systems of her subjects when they breathe. Once inside, they reside dormant and undetectable until she chooses to activate them, creating new Yūrei or Commanders before employing them wherever they are needed. It should be noted that this link allows her to provide the coordinates of her locations so they can arrive in prompt fashion. Furthermore, this call to action can be deployed in several manners. Because her connection functions as a network, she can choose to activate individuals or sections based upon their location and/or proximity to her. In extreme cases she can make a unilateral declaration, activating all available and able-bodied individuals to come to her aid. She has yet to use this function however, preferring to choose quality over quantity with minimal disruption to her holdings. Former Abilities Magical Prowess Trivia *Vasilisa's name is derived from Vasilisa Dragomir of the Vampire Academy novels. Her new name Shi'nefer is thought to be related to her ancestor's name of Shai'nefer. **Likewise, the name is shared with the heroine , a figure from Russian folklore. *Her current image source is Cassandra Aoi from Freezing. Category:Independent Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mercenary Category:Draco Family Category:Nakano Family Category:Hybrid Category:Demon-Human Hybrid Category:Original Character Category:Martial Artist Category:Ascended Demon Category:Empress